


Privacy Shifts

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue can shift into a human form, Blue has a 'human' form, Blue is the SWEETEST dude ever, Confessions, Fluff ?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Krolia is out hunting, so Keith and Blue enjoy some time alone. Some confessions happen, both before and after Krolia comes back.





	Privacy Shifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficsfrombeyond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/gifts).



> This is for ficsfrombeyond! Thank you for blessing me and introducing me to a pairing I didn't know I needed. <3

Keith stares into the fire in front of him, just a little ways away from where he sits on the log. The crackling noises from it comfort him, giving him something to focus on besides the shuffling sounds coming from the cave. It had been months since he'd landed there with his mom-- though it was still weird to call her that --and he'd adjusted to the weird feeling that surrounded the place. 

At least one benefit to landing here was that he’d met Blue. Who was currently laying a few feet away, seemingly asleep. Blue could definitely be considered a big part of Keith’s life, now. He was insanely loyal, and always seemed to know just how to help Keith out.

Keith’s thoughts were interrupted when the shuffling from the caves changes to footsteps heading his way. He glances up to Krolia, who had a large bag slung across her shoulders.

“I’m all set, Keith. You sure you’ll be okay here?” Krolia speaks softly, hesitantly. She was like that a lot, around Keith. Like she was constantly trying to be kind and not hurt him more than she already had.

Keith sighs and nods. “Yeah. Me and Blue will be fine.” Blue looks up at his name, turning his head towards Keith and tilting it. Keith reaches down to rub his head gently, reassuringly.

“Alright.. Be safe, then.” Kroilia leans down and wraps Keith in a short hug, before turning and heading off into the thin forest that surrounds them, off to refill their food supply. Keith and Blue watch her go, both quiet.

After a few minutes, Blue stands and opens his mouth in a yawn. He pads off into the cave, drawing Keith’s attention.

A couple moments later, Blue emerges, but in a much different form. He looked just like any normal human, except for his blue-tinted skin and sharp claws, along with the strange markings covering his body. He’d grabbed a pair of Keith’s pants, which just managed to fit him despite his abnormally long legs.

Keith remembers the first time he’d seen Blue like this, a few months back. Krolia had been out on another hunting mission just like this, and Keith had woken up in the cave and wandered outside to see Blue, sitting by the fire in the exact same pants.

Keith was confused, but Blue was happy to explain.

“My kind can shapeshift into nearly any form we want. I.. I choose to present as a wolf around people I don’t trust all that much..” Blue had explained shyly. “I trust you, though, Keith.”

Keith had been surprised, but it definitely wasn’t the weirdest thing to happen to him. So when they were left alone every so often, Blue would shift into his human-like form and they’d talk.

Keith learned a lot about where Blue came from. He was from a small planet filled with a lot of diverse creatures. His species was called the Arkri, and they dominated the peaceful planet of Feenmu. Blue was the Arkri equivalent of a scientist, and was currently investigating the creature they’d caught a ride on.

In exchange, Keith told Blue stories of Earth. Over time, their conversations grew easy, like they’d been talking to each other forever.

And maybe Keith had developed some feelings for Blue.

But who could blame him! Keith tried to excuse it by saying that, at least. Blue was adorable and sweet, and even though he was shy he seemed perfectly comfortable to talk with Keith for hours and hours.

Maybe it was partly because Keith didn’t really have anyone else to talk to, Keith considered, as present-day Blue walked over and sat next to Keith, leaning against him. Maybe, Keith thought, as Blue sigh softly, happily, maybe that was it. But really, he knew he was just making excuses. It was always hard for him to admit that he’d caught feelings, and this time was no easier.

“Hey, Keith?” Said male was pulled from his thoughts by Blue’s soft voice.

“Yeah?” Keith looks down at Blue, who was staring thoughtfully into the fire.

“How do humans know when they’ve found their lover?” Blue’s voice is hesitant as he asks.

Keith briefly wonders if Blue somehow knew what he’d been thinking. But that.. That was ridiculous. 

“Well.. it depends. For a lot of people you just.. Feel really close to that person. Like they mean everything to you.. Like you’d do anything for them, even if it hurt you.” Keith shrugs lightly. “For others it’s not that deep. But.. it’s just basically.. Appreciating them a lot, and wanting to be with them, in one way or another.”

Blue hums, nodding slightly. They’re both quiet for a minute.

“Have you ever felt that way about someone, Keith?” Blue looks up at Keith, who avoided his gaze as he nodded.

“Yeah.. Have you, Blue?” Keith looks down to meet Blue’s gaze. Blue grins back.

“That’s how I feel towards you, Keith.” Blue admits with a wide grin. 

Keith’s shocked for a moment before he laughs softly, shaking his head. “I’m sure you’re just mixing it up.. I’m not that lovable, Blue.”

Blue frowns. “With my people, you would be treated as a gem, Keith. You are a gem.” Blue takes Keith’s face in his hands, careful to retract his claws so they wouldn’t harm him.

Keith can feel his face growing warmer. “Blue…” He gulps, the intensity of Blue’s gaze on him was doing nothing to help his blush. “Y’know, I think that’s how I feel about you, too.” He mumbles, closing his eyes. “You’d be a gem on my planet, I think. At least to me.” Keith sighs softly, opening his eyes to see Blue grinning at him.

“Really? Aw, Keith..!” Blue moves forward, tugging Keith into a tight hug. Keith smiles, wrapping his arms around Blue.

They stay that way for a moment, before Blue pulls away.

“Keith?” Keith hums in response. “How do humans show affection? R-romantic.. affection?”

Keith grins. “Well, one way..” He leans forward and presses his lips to Blue’s softly, giving him a chance to pull away. But Blue stays there, eyes closing and a smile making its way on his face before he kisses back, softly.

Their kiss is gentle, soft, full of affection and love. Blue pulls away to mumble, “That’s how the Arkri do it, too.”

They sit there for a few minutes, quietly enjoying the feeling of being next to each other, and the peacefulness of it all.

Then the fire starts to die out, and Keith gets up to fix it. Afterwards he sits by Blue, and they both drift asleep, hand in hand.

 

 

The next morning, a very surprised Krolia wakes them up, and Keith explains everything.

Krolia is just glad her son is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this super short & unedited fic! I know it wasn't very good but I wrote this in like,, an hour so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
